Sonic the Hedgehog (SMBZ)
|-|Sonic= |-|Fire Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive. Wherever the threat of Dr. Eggman would go, he would immediately challenge him to protect his friends and the rest of the defenseless animals. At one point, Eggman grew desperate enough to replicate his strength that he would make robots based on the hedgehog. He would beat all of these other versions rather easily aside from Metal Sonic, though, who was still resentful of his weakness and inferiority over the real Sonic. Once Metal Sonic fused with the other robot versions and took the Death Egg out of the sky, he would emerge as Mecha Sonic to become Sonic's greatest challenge. After his friends were slaughtered by Mecha, he would challenge him and be ultimately defeated. With the Chaos Emeralds being temporarily scattered from Shadow's interference, Mecha Sonic left to the Mushroom Kingdom with him and Shadow following in hot pursuit. He would become close to the Mario Bros. to help them fight off threats to the Mushroom Kingdom and gather the Chaos Emeralds. While Shadow had split ways with him, he continued fighting for what he believed was right, which was justice and helping those around him at any and all costs. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher as Fire Sonic | At least Low 6-B Name: Turbo Mecha Sonic Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, the Blue Blur, Hero of Mobius Attack Potency: Small Country level (Able to be comparable and clash with Mecha Sonic. Notably one shotted many of Eggman's machines such as the Death Egg Robot and Silver Sonic. Sonic and Shadow working together were stated to likely be able to take down Mecha Sonic), higher as Fire Sonic | At least Small Country level (When combined with Mario, they hit with enough force to not only significantly harm Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, but they knocked him out of his super state) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Could run up a mountain at this speed), Hypersonic when amplified by the Chaos Emerald (The Chaos Emerald let the Koopa Bros. move fast enough to produce a trail of fire) | At least Hypersonic '(Comparable if not superior to Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in this regard) 'Combat Speed: Hypersonic '''(Able to match and combat with robots such as Metal Sonic, who are supposed to be near his level), '''Speed of Light with Light Speed Dash (Was able to move fast enough to the point where Mario wasn't even visibly moving with effects of time dilation) | At least Hypersonic '''(When doing a combined attack with Mario, they were moving fast enough to blitz Semi-Super Mecha Sonic), '''Speed of Light with Light Speed Dash Reaction Speed: Hypersonic '''(Was able to react to missiles from Mecha Sonic) | At least '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to Mario) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Able to manhandle the tribe of Yoshis with Luigi), higher as Fire Sonic | At least Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Able to survive a beating from Mecha Sonic. Endured an attack from a Chaos Emerald amplified Breaker Beam. Tanked hits from the Axem Rangers and Koopa Bros.), higher as Fire Sonic | At least Small Country level (Significantly more improved than beforehand) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with abilities. Low Macroversal with Teleportation. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with energy blasts (Should be comparable to Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, who engulfed an entire island with an energy sphere and had an energy attack reach into the clouds). Low Macroversal with Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Minor Toon Force (Capable of running and staying in the air for a period of time before falling), Spin Dash, Vector Manipulation, Hammerspace (Able to pull a snowboard through reaching into presumably a different dimensional space), Acrobatics (Sonic has shown himself to be incredibly nimble, able to many flips, rolls, and cartwheels. He is even skilled enough to do a quadruple somersault), Homing Attack (Able to home in on many other foes around him), Shockwave Generation (Able to make shockwaves for attacks), Hacking (Able to hack into Eggman's technology), Air Manipulation (Able to generate a tornado) |-|Fire Sonic=All previous abilities, Transformation, Fire Manipulation (Has a natural fire barrier around him and can choose to dispel it. Able to generate fireballs. Can make a fiery inferno around others), Teleportation (Can teleport around in this form) |-|With Chaos Emeralds= Power Bestowal (The Chaos Emeralds are noted to be able to power machinery and unlock special abilities. If someone loses their abilities as well, it is implied to be able to restore them), Statistics Amplification (A Chaos Emerald amplification of the Koopa Bros.' special move let the Koopa Bros. go from being beaten to one shotting the entire protagonist group), Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation (A Chaos Emerald allowed Shadow to transport the entire Yoshi tribe and the protagonists when Shadow's innate chaos abilities weren't potent enough), Space-Time Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds are stated to be able to control time and space), Light Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds naturally emit a blinding light), Teleportation (Has notably been improved as it should scale to Shadow's usage of it, who could teleport an entire tribe of Yoshis), BFR (Scales above Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can send things to other dimensions), Time Stop (Scales above Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can stop time through it) |-|Super Form=All previous abilities but enhanced (sans Fire Sonic's abilities), Transformation, Invulnerability, Flight (Capable of flying in this form), Energy Manipulation (Was generating an energy blast to finish off Mecha Sonic), Aura (Able to generate an aura with his super state) Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Able to hack into Eggman's technology and has outwitted him and his creations on multiple occasions. On combat level, he has managed to incorporate many different forms of break-dancing-type moves into his combat, performing even some of the most incredible of acrobatic feats in the midst of combat. Able to use many of his techniques to their fullest) Weaknesses: Not proficient with water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash: '''By curling up into a spiky, metallic ball, he can use this form to take flight or ram into his opponents in a rather damaging way. *'Light Speed Dash: He uses this by storing up momentum into a ball, for it to be unleashed and move at the speed of light to overwhelm others. *'''Homing Attack: This move allows Sonic to be able to home in on the targets near him, even in a success order at a very fast pace. *'Acrobatics:' He is able to use these maneuvers to their best condition, as he is able to perform many high-level feats in the midst of combat such as flips, parkour, rolls, twists, springs, etc. with little to no difficulty for enemy evasion and highlighting his agile nature. This goes as far as performing a quadruple somersault, which is very hard even for the most elite gymnasts to perform. *'Snowboarding:' A snowboard can be pulled out of his Dimensional Storage for the usage of snowing down a hill and even attacking others in this type of environment. Key: Base '''| '''Super Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mario (SMBZ) - Mario's profile (Base keys with power ups were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Good Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Toonforce Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Vector Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:BFR Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hacking Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 6 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Superhumans